Double Moon
by Melfina Lupin
Summary: Ruby Moon and Yue have a talk on a Shinto Shrine roof


Double Moon ~ By Moon-Ying

Double Moon ~ By Moon-Ying

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. L 

Author's note: This fic is about Ruby Moon and Yue. Might be a little AU. If you don't know Ruby Moon's BIG, BIG secret, then don't read this. ^^; It will be a major spoiler in your world!

~*~*~*~

He could sense his presence from a mile away. He stiffened until his girlish spine felt as though it would snap in two as his visitor's large shadow fell over his small body. It was like the shadow was that of Death's. His face hardened like stone. 

Ruby Moon was sitting alone on the top of a small Shinto shrine far away from the noise of the city. All about him were tall trees that moved and swayed with the gentle breeze, the fresh smell of night, while above shined the large, pure white orb of light. The moon. It glowed brightly as ever now, filling the world with delicate light.

The wind came in from the north, chilling him and making his long pink hair billow out like a curtain. But he didn't budged. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his long legs. Thankfully he had the built and the shape of a woman so he could pull this position quite conveniently. But even his butterfly wings seemed useless to block the wind as it ravaged his body when he folded them around him. They were too thin and too delicate, so unlike the large white wings of that angel.

He discarded the cold. Nothing could tear him away from that place. He looked up into the night sky with large pink eyes, still in awe of it. Hundreds of stars glowed in the heavens, crowning the glory of the moon. It was the same moon he had sat and admired with Clow. But that was long ago and he doubted even the great magician remembered. A tear threatened to roll down his pale, beautiful face. Clow should have remembered. Those evening were so special to Ruby Moon. Why would he forget?

A shift in the wind made him stop remembering the long ago past. **He** was there, trying to read his mind.

"You are a fool to think I can't hear you behind me," Ruby told his intruder. He didn't even look around to see who was behind him. He knew it was he. Yue. The perfect guardian of the moon. "And stop trying to read my thoughts."

"Ruby…" the angel's low, sad voice filled his ears like a siren's song. Why of why did his master make his counterpart so beautiful? He wanted to cover his ears with his hands and scream until his high-pitched voice would drive him away.

"Leave me alone, Yue!" he suddenly screamed at him. He tossed back his head, sending his long lock everywhere, and glared at him. "I don't want you **here**!"

He was standing in the shadows, his white clothes and hair shining in the darkness. His own wings seemed to fill the night with the same light of the moon. Ruby was suddenly sick with envy. He was so beautiful even though his own cold cat-like eyes burned into his own. He didn't move either. He just stood there, like stone. His delicate hands hung idly at his side while the wind blew threw his unnaturally long white hair. His silence unnerved him until Ruby actually **wanted** him to talk.

"Leave me!" he screamed at him in urgency. The burning hot tears came but he blinked them away. He would not **let** Yue see him cry! When Yue didn't move, Ruby frowned. "**Leave**!"

"No."

He had spoken so softly that Ruby almost didn't hear him. "No? Why the hell not?"

"You need to talk to someone," Yue whispered, his purple eyes burning but calm as he stared into Ruby Moon's disgruntled face.

"Oh, shut up, Yue!" Ruby replied. "I don't need to talk to you. Not now, not ever! Do you understand me? Leave me alone!"

Yue shook his head, still standing in the shadows.

"I can't believe you of all people would be here right now," Ruby murmured, turning his pale face to the moon. "If Clow were alive he'd be here with me."

"Eriol is…"

"Don't you say his name, Yue! That **boy** is not Clow!" Ruby all but hollered at him. "That boy is a mere boy, nothing else and nothing more! Clow is a brilliant man, Yue, not some child!"

"Eriol is one half of Clow, Ruby Moon," Yue whispered to him.

She frowned. "I don't care. He is not the whole Clow. He's not my master and I will only answer to Clow."

"It's very bittersweet to know what kind of man Clow Reed was," he told him. His voice was soft, almost on the point of sorrow. "His place is hard to fill."

"What about the girl, Yue? Kinomoto Sakura. Is she as powerful as Clow?"

"Maybe."

"I see." Ruby Moon's pink eyes dropped to the red roof beneath him. "Why aren't you with her now?"

"Why aren't you with Eriol?"

"I don't have to answer to you," he quickly shot back.

"No, but you will have to answer to someone for you're childish behavior," Yue spoke. "You have been away for hours. No one can find you. Not even Eriol."

"You found me," Ruby pointed out.

"Guardians aren't suppose to disobey their masters."

"I can do whatever I want, Yue!"

When he didn't reply, Ruby quickly looked up to see what had become of his other half. Yue was sitting mere inches away from him. He would have yelped if he hadn't tensed when he saw his face so close to his. Ruby hissed like a cat and quickly withdrew as if Yue had backhanded him. He had moved to quickly for Ruby Moon to hear his approach. Since when was he so fast?

He frowned it Yue. Why did he think he could talk to him like this? Since when did he know the real Ruby Moon?

"Yes, guardian's aren't suppose to disobey their masters, Yue. But you broke that own rule, didn't you. You loved Clow even through he didn't want you too."

When Yue stiffened Ruby's heart sang out with joy. He's reaction made him wish that he had a camera. 

"Did you really think that he would return your love? Did you really believe that one day you might have a kiss from our master? Did you really wish to be cherished by him when all you really were to Clow was his pet? What foolish love, Yue! You are such an ignorant beast. How could a human, magician or not, love you?"

When Yue frowned, Ruby wanted to push the blade of his own words deeper into his soul. He wanted to see Yue break like he had done so many times before. Ruby wanted to see his vulnerability make known to the world. He wanted to show off the flaws of his being to everyone. Yue was not perfect. So why did everyone think he was? 

But, looking into those violet eyes and wings like that of an angel, he knew what Yue really was. An angel, pure and simple. And angel filled with perfection and beauty that made his own soul as holy as dirt. He could never be like him. Was that why Clow loved Yue and not him?

Red-hot anger surged through his body suddenly. Ruby bit his lower lip painfully and looked away, his shoulder's trembling. His heart hurt too much to look at Yue for the moment, to see all of him own sins and flaws wide open in Yue's perfection. Yue's beauty burned his eyes. His impeccability made him want to weep.

"Why didn't," Ruby's voice broke after a moment. "Why didn't Clow love me? Was I not good enough for his adoration? Am I not good enough for anyone? So what if I'm the Guardian of the Moon? What does it count that I have no one to love? Yue, I hate you so much! You took everyone I have ever loved away from me."

"Ruby, I didn't know…" Yue began, staring at his brother in confusion. Pain tore apart his heart as he watched him break down.

"I loved Clow too!" he cried, tears pouring down his face. He brought his white forehead to his knees, crying and resting at the same time. "Why did you want him all to yourself, Yue? All I wanted was to set by his side and hold him forever, to be his. Why didn't you let me love him too? You are so selfish! You took him away from me just like you took everything else away from me! In the end you even got Touya and a new mistress when that's all I had ever wished for."

"Ruby, I didn't know…" he began again.

"No one knew, Yue," he whispered, turning his face to his. "I didn't want you to know. I hate you so why would I want you to know my deepest secrets?"

Ruby watched as the pain distorted Yue's face, wrinkling his brow and parting his pale lips. His pain was so much like Ruby's. Once more he bit his lip and shook his head. God, he was so beautiful. Clow really outdone himself when he created Yue.

Ruby moon wanted to kill himself for admitting that thought for the millionth time that night.

"You are so dense sometimes," Ruby whispered, staring into the endless violet of Yue's eyes. He didn't even try to hide his tears that were so vibrant against his pale skin. "Why do you want Clow all to yourself when you have Touya?"

When Yue didn't reply, Ruby Moon continued. His red eyes were turned up to the sky and his delicate hands were locked onto the edge of the roof until his white knuckles screamed in pain. He didn't care.

"I always cried myself to sleep when Clow was alive," he said. "I watched you and Clow during the day when you spent the afternoons with each other. Just enjoying each other's company like normal human begins, just like friends. I kept quiet when I saw Clow touch your face and stroke your hair though my heart was bleeding. I didn't say a word when I watch you grace him with a slow smile and that soft purr that came from your throat when he touched you. I wanted to cry though. I wanted to be in your place so badly! I wanted to be touch by Clow. To be his friend and companion just like you were. I wanted to kill you because you were always in the way, Yue. But I could never do that. Clow would have killed me if I would have taken his precious angel's life."

"Ruby," Yue slowly told him. "I don't love Clow anymore." His voice was as soft as silk but as groundbreaking as an earthquake.

Ruby snickered, eyes turning cold in a blink of an eye. "Of course not, my dearest brother. Why would you want to love a man that is already dead? You loved him when he was alive now you live Touya will he is alive. Pity my love is stronger, Yue. My love reaches beyond that grave. I still love Clow but it's a bitch to love a dead man, you know what I mean?"

Yue gave a stiff nod, giving Ruby Moon a quick smile. "I had loved Clow Reed for a very long time, Ruby," he whispered. "But now…"

"Your heart belongs to Touya."

"And Sakura and my false form, Yukito."

"I'm impressed, Yue," Ruby Moon laughed, a sinister chuckle. "You have more lovers this year than I have had my entire life. What is your secret?"

Yue didn't share his brother's mirth. Instead he frowned. "You will always be rude I fear."

Ruby shrugged his dainty shoulders. "It's part of my fucking charm I suppose. You are just so unnerved that I don't love you."

"Nani?"

"Oh don't play stupid again. Come on, Yue!" Ruby smiled. "You always think that everyone will just automatically fall for you in your I-am-so-serious-and-pathetic act. Come to think of it-it's really rather degrading then cute. Have you no pride? Even **I** don't respect you because of your 'act'. It just makes you out to be a wimp. You have great powers, but you are a wimp nonetheless."

Yue tensed at Ruby's side. But he only rolled his eyes and said, "Don't get offensive. I'm just telling you what I think. And what I think doesn't like you. Now if you are done trying to get me to fall for you, I'm leaving. This is much too fun for one night! I can hardly control myself, my dear and stupid brother."

With that, Ruby Moon quickly stood up, unfolding his black wings. His long hair was easily caught in the tides of icy wind but he didn't mind. He shook his head and ran his finger's through the silky strands, smiling all the while. It really was fun to tease Yue! Stupid cow was too dumb to think of any good comebacks. That was the downside to being asleep for a century or two. The brain is still a bit groggy.

Glancing down at his brother, he sighed, shaking his head. Yue really was pathetic, crazy, a bit cynical (okay maybe a lot), but so beautiful, and serious all at the same time. But take away the somber side of him he was the perfect reincarnation of…Clow. 

The smile froze of Ruby's face. Yue **did** remind him so much of his former master. Was this just a coincidence? Of course not. There is no coincidence; just inevitability.

Did that mean he loved Yue instead?

Hell. Now it made perfect sense to him. Of course he loved Yue! Why else would he hate him so and envy him so? Lover's spite? Why had he been so pathetically blind?

Suddenly Ruby wanted to throw himself of the side of the shrine and never let his wings guide him to the sky. But he didn't move. Unwanted tears formed in his pink eyes while he sensed Yue was watching him.

"Ruby…" Yue murmured, looking up into his brother's pale face. The expression of pain and fear on Ruby's face shook his heart. When he climbed to his feet, his brother didn't even more. What was wrong with him?

Yue moved closer and reached out to Ruby but was stopped when Ruby rushed into his arms and planted a hard kiss on his lips. To be honest, Yue was more surprised then angered or uncomfortable. The kiss was quick and over in a blink of an eye, still it was enough to live the taste of Ruby's mouth on his lips.

"Don't play dumb with the moon anymore, Yue," Ruby hissed before spreading his large black wings and taking off for the sky.

Yue stood there stunned on the roof, wide-eyed and hardly breathing. After a second though, he raised his feline eyes to the black heavens and saw the beautiful echo of the moon, racing away like a shooting stare.

~*~*~*~

Author's Note: ^^; Hopefully this fic hasn't scared you away! I know it is odd and Ruby Moon is kind of a meany but I had no idea why I wrote this. I was just curious I suppose. Anywho if you don't like this part I'll continue it and in the second part make Ruby apologize to Yue. 

Yue: HaHa

Ruby Moon: **pouty** Suddup

^^; BTW I luv Yue. Don't get the notion that I don't! I just wanted to experiment a little. Well, I do hope you like it-maybe you only liked it just a pinch-still review! I would luv to hear from you! Please no flames or I'll send Kero-chan after you! Or I'll cry.L 


End file.
